<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>没有什么剧情的站街文学 by Yukki_Haps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456985">没有什么剧情的站街文学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki_Haps/pseuds/Yukki_Haps'>Yukki_Haps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fencer Trilogy - K. J. Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki_Haps/pseuds/Yukki_Haps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardas需要钱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gorgas Loredan/Bardas Loredan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>没有什么剧情的站街文学</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正夜的时候，习惯夜游的城市居民陆陆续续地回到了自己的床上。街道两边只剩下小酒馆昏暗的油灯与巡夜的士兵手中的火把。当然，就算是夜深人静的时间，Perimadeia下城西区著名的街道也依旧热闹非凡。酒鬼的嚷嚷，吟游诗人的七弦琴与妓女的调笑招呼声交织在一起，和酒馆门口的油灯黑烟一起滞留在空气中。</p><p>从这些微弱灯光照不到的小巷里，传出来微弱的，金属落地的声音。一个男人走了出来，手上摆弄着皮带的扣子。他满身酒气，扣上皮带后便加入了不夜街道嘈杂的人流。</p><p>石砖墙又湿又冷，布满青苔，但是Bardas 还是把后背抵在上面。支撑不住他体重的双腿不一会就开始打颤，于是他摸索着在墙角的半块石头上坐下，抖开上面叠得整整齐齐的裤子。膝盖还是疼得没法受力，他捡起地上看不出原样的布片，尽量擦尽腿间稀薄的液体，然后艰难地弯了弯腿套上裤子。</p><p>散落在泥水里的金币被小心地捡起来擦拭干净。三个半，半个用来买面包，两个用来交房租，剩下的寄回Mesoage。他咬了咬下唇。要是今晚再来一次的话，他就可以买一木桶淡水，或许还可以买条新的里裤，还有干净的绷带和酒。因该足以撑到下一次官司。</p><p>于是他摸索着站了起来，顺了顺汗湿的头发，摇摇晃晃地朝灯光的方向走去。在黑暗的弄堂里看不清，但他真的希望自己裤子上还没有血。</p><p>真是讽刺，他靠着一家酒馆的外墙，望着来来往往的人流。Bardas Loredan，不知道作为律师打过多少场因为丈夫或者妻子流连与妓女妓男的床上而引发的离婚官司，现在为了几桶淡水而去含别人的阴茎，挑拨离间和谐的夫妻关系。至少这有益于工作。正经工作。</p><p>九天钱他的口袋里还有着那些煤炭商人们给的五十三个金币。可是弟弟们写来信件，该死的雨水让春天种下的葡萄苗都遭了殃，根系烂在地下。所以现在他不得不做些额外的工作。不过还好不远处的小摊卖着自家酿的红酒，加了蜂蜜和肉桂。 酒精含量可以杀人。价格低廉，而且还是温热的。他灌下两大口，冲掉嘴里腥气的精液味道 ，却被呛得咳嗽不止。有人从不停流动的行人中脱离，背着灯光朝着他的方向走来。Bardas举起手边的酒杯凑到嘴边一饮而尽，刚刚被侵犯过的喉咙有些刺痛。第三杯酒超过了他的承受限度，但是喝个烂醉会让这种事更好承受一些。</p><p>（这大概是个错误的决定。他第二天早上带着快要凿开脑袋的宿醉头痛这么想着。）</p><p>"Bardas?" 那个人现在就站在他面前了，这样问道。他知道他的名字，不错。要么是回头客，要么是从别人那听到的。酒精和睡眠缺乏冲得他视线模糊，但是背着光也能依稀辨别出是位有钱的客人。至于为什么有穿着至少一米两个银币的暗纹布做的衣服的人会来特意找一个满脸落魄的便宜货，而不是周围年轻漂亮的男孩们，他无法也无意去猜测。当然也有可能是熟人，但介于整个下城叫得出他名字的，除了宁愿抄远路也要绕开这条街的Alithi和只有在钱转手的时候才记得的观众与客户，就没有其他的人了。</p><p>不管怎样，名声可是个好东西。他不带什么情绪地想着，标价从口中滑出，不需要思考。口活一个半金币，全套三个。这是这条街上标准的价格，他也没有加价的资本。</p><p>加价还没说出口他就被客人打断了。“不，不我不是这个意思。”那个熟悉的声音说着，气恼又尴尬，但他真的想不起来是谁了。“Bardas，” 现在是同情的语气。同情？对谁？“你知道需要钱的时候可以来问我，对么？一封信也行。”他点点头，完全不知道对方在说什么，脑子像蜂蜜一样黏糊。</p><p>Gorgas Loredan看着他许久不见的弟弟苍白的脸。他不记得有看见过Bardas这么消瘦疲倦的样子。记忆里他还是那个有着娃娃脸和焦糖色的卷发，跟在他后面偷偷往嘴里塞着苹果的年轻男孩。现在他坐在街边的碎石堆上，抬头眯着眼看他，眼神迷茫，柔软，如同漂洗了太多次的棉布, 脸颊发红，怕是喝醉了。</p><p>“抱歉，先生。”他终于开口，声音很轻。Gorgas不得不弯下腰去。“只是好奇，但我们在哪儿见到过吗？”</p><p>他能感到自己有意地屏住了呼吸, 但是Bardas没有注意到，依旧直勾勾地盯着他。</p><p>“Bardas，你...”  </p><p>“一次多少钱？”</p><p>Gorgas皱起眉头。专注于Bardas的他居然没能察觉其他人的接近。一个油腻腻的男人，身上一股汗臭混着酒精味，上下打量着Bardas仿佛在打量什么货物。Bardas的视线往右边偏了偏。“三个金币。”他说，挂着一个几乎不存在的笑容，似乎毫不介意。这让他反胃。于是他向前跨出一步，阻断男人的视线，从口袋里摸出所有的金币。一共十四个。他开始后悔把大部分钱留在了旅馆里。</p><p>男人嘴里嘟囔着不满地走开了。他看着Bardas有些讶异的眼神很快恢复成漂浮着的微笑，感到胸口一阵难受。Bardas小心地从他手中拿走一半的钱放在口袋里，领他到一边阴暗的小道上。他自己脱下裤子，仔细叠好放在一边，然后在他身前跪下。Gorgas这才注意到他胸口缠着的绷带。亚麻色，磨损到几乎透明的衬衣敞开的领口下沾着点点血迹的绷带，缠绕在缺乏日晒的皮肤上，在油灯下看起来几乎泛着光，色情又病态。他低着头仔细解开皮带上的扣子，深棕色的长发打着卷垂落，抿着嘴专注在手上的动作，指尖在发抖，一言不发。</p><p>Gorgas还没来得及制止他的动作就感到自己的阴茎被扶起来，然后被温暖湿润的口腔包裹。那让他不得不伸手抓住了身后的石墙来稳定自己。三浅一深，有条不紊，无法挑剔的口活。很熟练，明显不是第一次做了，他无助地认识到，感觉自己的阴茎在自己弟弟的舔舐吞吐下充血变硬。他连牙齿都好好地收了起来，如同被拔掉爪子的野猫，缺乏血色的嘴唇被口水和前液打湿。</p><p>这是他的弟弟，他这样提醒着自己，希望在事情发展到不可挽回前退出。但是这样的想法只是让背德的快感越烧越旺。他伸出手想要推开他，但却不受控制地攥着因动作而濡湿的深色头发往下压去。Bardas顺从地吞咽得更深，喉咙深处的软肉条件反射地痉挛着。那一定很不舒服，他有些愧疚地想着松开了手。</p><p>Bardas仿佛没有听到他的道歉。事实上他感觉自己的头好像是被水车碾过一样。眼前的影像闪烁不定。他感到生气。耳边的声音告诉他这个似乎认识他的男人曾经做了无法饶恕的事情，而现在他们在做的事情绝对不该发生。但是他已经收了钱。所以他顺着对方的动作在小巷的地面躺下。今晚的夜空很清澈，看着头顶黑色屋顶框出来的一小片墨蓝对疼痛有帮助。男人抬起了他的腿，就着刚刚客人射进去的精液一插到底，还黏黏糊糊地亲吻着他的脖颈。</p><p>Gorgas几乎没能控制住自己的冲动。无敌骄阳在上，天知道他有多想把身下柔软湿热的弟弟干到无法自理，把他永远留在身边，再也不会离开，不管他原不原谅自己。但是。但是这次不是为了他自己。那十四个金币是为了Bardas。天知道在这之前他被多少肮脏的阴茎干过。天知道他在这之前受了多少苦。Perimadeia律师的收入，扣掉他往农场上寄的钱，这不难想象。他看着Bardas眼角细小的纹路，看着他耳边散落的棕发，看着他麻木的表情。他想让他舒服，所以极其缓慢的抽插，仔细地碾过每一寸敏感的内壁。身下的人发出了断断续续的，压抑的呻吟，头向后仰去。Gorgas在红灯区的小巷子里干着弟弟，手指摩挲过他身上大大小小的疤痕，避开腰间颜色深一点的淤青。Bardas不适应快感，他有些开心地意识到，凑上去舔咬他肩膀上还未愈合的伤疤。他眼睛睁得很大，手指紧紧地扒着他的肩膀，半张的嘴里发出小小的呜咽。他可以忍受疼痛，但是快感会毁了他。</p><p>“嘘。已经没事了。”Lorendan家的长子理应照顾他的兄弟姐妹。“放松，我会照顾你的。就像原来那样。”</p><p>就像原来一样。</p><p>后来他贴心地没有射在里面。但是Bardas，哦，被他耐心的抽插搞得一团糟的Bardas，粘稠的精液沾湿了他胸口的绷带。射完以后他侧躺着，努力蜷缩成一小团。他做过很多次，但大部分都与快感无关。陌生的感觉让他不安，酒精与汗水让他浑身发冷, 但是胃里翻腾的感觉迫使他挣扎着跳了起来，几乎被自己的脚绊倒，额头靠着墙面清空了胃里的东西。Gorgas顾不得拉起裤子，凑上去担心地拍着他的背，在他吐干净以后把他拉进自己怀里安慰着。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p>Gorgas Loredan 从 忠诚与福音的屋顶上跳下去的时候，街边的店铺早已熄灯锁门。于是他撬开了裁缝铺锁头生锈的大门，拿走了他需要的东西，并且在柜台上留下了衣物和门锁的钱。药剂店稍微难办一点，但介于几乎没人能翻过他们长矛样子的栅栏，后门并没有锁。</p><p>买到了所有他需要的东西后他摸黑回到了Bardas在贫民区的小房间里。感谢没有锁的门。他不得不来回好几次。最后靴子脱在门口，东西都被轻轻地放在房间里唯一的板凳上。靠窗的床上Bardas裹着他的披风，仰面躺着，发出安静的呼噜声。他走过去，祈祷着木板发出的响声足够的轻，然后在床边躺下。他就那样安安静静地在许久不见的弟弟身边躺了一会，最后还是侧过身，一只手小心地搭在昏睡着的Bardas腰上。</p><p>Gorgas并没有睡多久，在晨曦爬上东方之前就悄悄离开了，没有把自己的披风带走。</p><p>Bardas在太阳升起的时候准时醒来（老习惯，改不掉），头痛欲裂。鬼知道酒馆老板又往甜红酒里加了什么乱七八糟的东西，反正昨晚的事在他脑海里只留下了模糊的影子。他隐约记得强烈的恨意与陌生的疲倦感，但是细想又不能记起什么图像，于是干脆不去多想。</p><p>他发现身上盖着的毯子异常暖和。</p><p>在勉强站立的板凳上Bardas没有找到自己的衣物，却找到了几乎所有他打算去买的必需品：绷带；药粉而不是霉面包；足够喂饱一个家庭一个月的面包，奶酪和肉；两桶淡水；甚至还有三套崭新的衬衫和裤子，包括里裤。</p><p>他伸手抖开一件白色的衬衫。细棉布，牛角扣子，没有什么装饰但是摸上去十分舒适。这不是他会买的，也不是他买的起的。阳光透过墙壁的缝隙漏进狭窄的房间。他又想到了那预算之外的十一个金币。慷慨的客人。</p><p>他打算不去思考自己是怎么回的家。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>